


Hell is Where I Dreamt of You and Woke Up Alone

by celeistic



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeistic/pseuds/celeistic
Summary: Mark Fischbach cannot stop thinking about Jack McLoughlin, can't stop dreaming about him, and it feels like Hell. Will he strike up the courage to call his friend, whom he's not sure he's friends with anymore? (A Songfic based on Blackbear's Hell is Where I Dreamt of You and Woke Up Alone).





	Hell is Where I Dreamt of You and Woke Up Alone

_Bright blue eyes stared back at him, blue eyes that could not be mistaken for anyone else._  
_Hair that was once a playful green color was now a more natural coloring, dark brown._  
 _Pale hands laid limply to his side, and god did he dare reach out to touch them with his own?_  
 _No, he couldn’t. He could never. At least not anymore._

            Mark’s dark eyes opened to be greeted with his alarm clock which blared with bright red numbers that it was only three o’clock in the morning. His heart ached as he turned over from on his side to his back and stared up at the ceiling.

            Why? Why did he have to dream about him? Jack…it could have literally been anyone else. A lighter clicked within him and a small flame of anger sparked, but it quickly died, because what use was there in being mad at his own subconscious?

            There were clear and obvious reasons as to why he had dreamt about his Irish…friend? Could he call Jack that anymore? Mark was unsure, because for a whole year, he had begun to hear less and less from Jack. He did not feel as though he was connected to the other man except through social media which did not mean much.

            Was it because they were both busy adults? Was it because of their unresolved past? Mark didn’t know anymore, and it unsettled him.

            It’s not that he didn’t want to fix whatever was going on between him and Jack, it’s just he wasn’t sure where to start. Text messaging him about it seemed impersonal, but Mark feared if he called the brown-haired man he’d start crying.

            Mark sat up in his bed and proceeded to get up. He was not entirely sure what he was doing, but his body had started to itch to be doing anything other than just sit and think. Therefore, he was going to walk and think, and with that he began to pull on the jeans left on his bedroom floor and the jacket on the door handle of his closet. Pushed on his shoes and made way down the stairs to the door. He grabbed the keys set on the table beside the front door, walked out of his home, locked her up, and began his walk to nowhere.

            It was February, but he lived Los Angeles which meant the air was cool, but not chilling like it was in say Oregon. The air was the kind of temperature that made you feel alive and it calmed him down a considerable amount.

            He knew he needed to call Jack, but how was he supposed to start the conversation? “Hey, I feel like we’re not friends anymore, are we?” Yeah, what a way to sound like a desperate teenager. “Jack, is the fact that we dated in the past messing up our friendship?” That sounded even worse.

            Jack had said it was okay…when Mark tried to kiss him one last time at PAX that previous year, but that was also when Jack had stopped talking to him. Had it not been okay? Mark didn’t even want to get back into a relationship with Jack again, sure there was a moment every now and then that tempted Mark into asking the other boy if they could be something again. But as a 28-year-old man, the dark-haired man knew that it was for the best that him and Jack remain only friends.

            But now it did not even feel as if they were friends.

            Him and Jack had been friends before they had been anything else, and Mark enjoyed the hell out of Jack’s company. He missed his snarky comments on his Twitter posts, he missed their text message conversations, Mark wanted his friend back.

            Mark soon found that he had walked himself a great distance away from his home and deeper into the center of Los Angeles. There were still some cars here and there, more so taxis as newcomers were always frequent. Nightclubs still blared their neon signs as it was only three o’clock, it wasn’t time for the party to stop just yet.

            His eyes caught sight of an almost empty car lot, it was three stories high, and something poetic in him wondered if he would feel freer if he went to the top of it.

            So, Mark did just that.

            With quick steps he traveled up the stairs of the car park (glad that he was more of an active person now as a few years earlier this would have winded him slightly) and within two minutes found himself on the very top.

            The dark-haired man walked over to the side of the lot and looked at the vastness before him. From one side he could see the Hollywood sign and the massive buildings that led to it, and on other he could see the ocean.

            A shiver ran up his spin, the ocean was one of his greatest fears. The primal fear in his instincts that told him to be afraid of the unknown was prominent when it came to the ocean. It was just so dark and deep and who knew what kind of dangerous shit lied beyond it.

            Something poetic in Mark spoke again: if he was so afraid of the unknown, why didn’t he just find out what it was? Unknown, not known, but he could easily gain the knowledge about it. No, this wasn’t just about the ocean, this was about Jack. All he had to do was call him, and then he would know and whether the answer broke his heart or not: at least he would know.

            Mark dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling down his text messages to find that wow, him and Jack had not talked in a long while.

            It was now four o’clock in the morning, and that meant it was around ten o’clock in the morning for Jack since he lived in England.

            That was a good time to call, right?

            He pressed down on the cutesy name he had Jack under in his phone and put the phone up to his ear, listening to it begin to ring.

            His heart in his chest began to beat quicker, god, he was so scared.

            The phone rang a third time when it picked up.

            “Mark…?” Jack’s voice came from the other side of the phone, of course Mark watched Jack’s videos, but there was nothing quite like hearing his voice say his name.

            “Hi, Jack, yeah, it’s me.” Mark huffed, his heart still struggling to beat at a normal pace.

            There was a moment of silence, before both men whispered:

            “I miss you,”


End file.
